Of Sins and Murder
by The Mystic Wolf Prince
Summary: An unknown being in London is not only killing humans, but demons and reapers as well. Not only that, but it also steals souls and Death Scythes of reapers. Ciel Phantomhive is called once more by The Queen to investigate this case, but there appears to be more people...or divine beings on this case... (Collaboration with Princess Blaziken. OCs are also used.)


_**Hello, Fanfiction! White Okami-Sama here with my newest and first Kuroshitsuji story! This is also my second collaboration with fellow author Princess Blaziken! Before we begin, I have to say some things:**_

_**-**__**DO NOT RUSH ME. **__**I got many anonymous comments on one of my Hetalia stories, and I got extremely pissed. So…don't do it. **_

_**-Updates will be fairly slow, due to my many current stories and school. **_

_**That is all. Now, let us begin!**_

The sky was dark and black, overshadowing the land known as London. Rain pounded down on the earth, houses, and a few unlucky pedestrians as the wind howled like a miserable baying wolf. A lone figure watched the weather from fragmented windows, stepping over lifeless corpses as he did so. He smirked.

"We shall destroy everything…"

Fresh drops of crimson dropped from stained red gloves. Carmine eyes widened as the drops ever so slightly trickled onto his tongue.

"We shall renew humanity…"

Hands trembling, the figure fell to the ground. With a grin, he let out a laugh more maniacal than those "insane scientists" played in the movies.

"_**We shall rise from the ashes!"**_

_**~'.~'.~'.~'.~'.**_

"Seriously…overtime frigging sucks."

"Although work is quite enjoyable…I have to agree."

Two beings one male and the other female, walked side-by-side down a shady alley. The male had wavy orange-blonde hair, and the female had a mix of tawny and dark brown hair that reached just mid-back. Both had some strands of their hair dyed black, piercing yellowish-green eyes, and even same shaped and colored glasses.

"This should be the place," the female adjusted her glasses. "Who are we looking for, Ronald?"

A mysterious book popped out of thin air into Ronald's gloved hands. Adjusting his glasses, he flipped through the pages.

"Here it is, Cynthia," he said. "Alexandra and Andrea Young. Apparently, both were…violated and killed afterwards."

"Repulsive," Cynthia grimaced.

She kept walking when she got near to what appeared to be a trashcan. Her brow furrowed as her eyes caught something red running down the side.

"Blood…and it appears to be fresh."

She motioned for her accomplice, and both peered into the garbage. Two corpses, one on the other, could be seen. Ronald tipped over the trash with his foot.

"Nasty," he grunted, grabbing one of the corpses by the arm.

Cynthia muttered something under her breath before pushing the other corpse right next to the one Ronald dragged out.

"Go ahead," Cynthia nodded to Ronald. "You can take them both."

Ronald grinned, and pulled a lawnmower right to his side.

"I hope they pay me more for this," he grinned, starting up the lawnmower.

"Meow…"

Cynthia and Ronald turned around to see a black cat prowling quietly on the brick wall. Cynthia approached it cautiously, halting Ronald from following her.

"Just do your job," Cynthia glared.

Ronald nodded. Cynthia petted the cat on the head, tickling it on the chin with the other. It purred in pleasure, eyes closing happily.

"_William skickat…rätt?" _she muttered in Swedish.

The cat mewled again in response. Cynthia's eyes widened.

"Trouble? Ah, I see…"

The reaper patted the cat one the head once more. The animal bounded away quickly, jumping over to the other side of the brick wall.

"What happened?"

Ronald approached his partner, dragging his lawnmower across the pavement. He raised his eyebrow.

"Everything…okay here?" he asked.

"William and the others are in trouble," the female reaper muttered. "They're at the other side of town."

With a small smile, Cynthia's fist tightened over a black snaith. She lifted it up and ran her hands over the curved blade attached to it.

"Looks like we'll have some company."

_**(INTERMISSION! -insert Kuroshitsuji intermission music here-)**_

"What do you mean we have to leave?"

A navy-haired boy with an eye patch covering his right eye looked up at an older man with neat black hair. The boy's expression was calm, but you could tell that he was on the verge of getting angry.

"We are simply asking you to leave because of one thing, Ciel Phantomhive," the man replied simply. "This situation requires reapers, and reapers alone. We do not need any extra help with this investigation, as well as interference with business."

A tall man clad in black ran past the arguing males, followed quickly by two red-haired men.

"Come back here, _imbécile_!" yelled the first one furiously.

With a shout, he swung his sword straight at the man's head. The sharp point barely missed the nape of him. Growling like a feral dog, the red-haired man ran even faster, catching up to his target. The other man on the other hand, stopped running, hands over his mouth in astonishment.

"Sebas-chan is so fast," he sighed in pleasure. "Even brother isn't faster than him, which is saying something."

Something that didn't catch the battling three's eyes were two figures observing the land below from a house roof: Cynthia and Ronald.

"There's Francis, Grell, and William, but…who are they? The one with black hair and the kid?"

"The kid's the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel. The other one's his butler, Sebastian. Hey…what are you doing now?"

"Accompanying them. What else?"

With a smirk on her face, Cynthia leapt off the roof. Ronald looked down in shock, his mind trying to process what his female friend had just done.

"Cynthia, what the heck did you do just now?!"

He heard laughter in reply, much to his shock. Peering from the roof, he saw Cynthia clutching a black and gold scythe and pointing it to Sebastian's throat.

"I know we have not met before, but I have heard your name many times before," Ronald heard Cynthia chuckle. "Sebastian Michaelis, I presume?"

Ronald couldn't take the excitement anymore, so with a big grin plastered onto his face, he jumped off the roof in a similar fashion Cynthia did.

"Oh, hello Ronald," Francis, the red-haired man with the sword greeted him. "Looks like you have received William's message."

"Yes, indeed," Ronald grinned. "Cynthia really did, but whatever."

The young bespectacled man grinned and strode over to where Cynthia had cornered Sebastian. He hovered the front of his lawnmower right near the black-haired man's head.

"Just leave," Cynthia calmly repeated William's words. "Again, a situation like this requires reapers…_alone._"

Sebastian didn't flinch. He continued to stare at Cynthia with intensity.

"I repeat, go home," Cynthia smiled sinisterly. "Remember that there's one of you and five of us."

As if they were dogs, William, Francis, and Grell approached the held down butler, Death Scythes in hand.

"_Venir sur, _demon," Francis sneered. "You better give up now…"

"Because with just one slice of our scythes, you'll die in an instant," William adjusted his glasses that glinted light for a second.

Ciel viewed the scene with slightly widened eyes from behind. His hand immediately flew to his covered eye. He removed the eye patch, revealing a strange, glowing purple eye. A single bright violet star shone in the very center.

"Sebastian!" he hissed. "I command you to-"

"_AHHHH!"_

A bloodcurdling scream caused everyone to look up in confusion and surprise. Sebastian took this chance and rolled over abruptly, causing Cynthia to lose her footing and trip.

"_Jävla helvete…!_" Cynthia spat.

Sebastian stood up and brushed off the dirt off his coat.

"Please excuse me," he smirked. "My young master and I must see where that scream came from."

He bolted away with such extreme speed, taking Ciel with him. The five reapers watched the butler run into the darkness.

"We must follow him," William frowned. "There's a chance that that human might be on the list."

"Let us hurry, then," Francis grumbled. "I won't forgive him for hurting my _frérot_…"

**~'.~'.~'.~'.~'.~'.**

"What the…?"

Ciel looked at a female corpse that was in a very disturbing position. One of the arms was twisted in a very unsettling angle, as well as one of the legs. The hands of the female were missing. Ciel looked at Sebastian. The two shared a mental conversation, Sebastian finally nodding and crouching down to examine the corpse. He lingered over the abdomen and stomach area: the intestines were dripping with blood, and all the visible bones were cracked.

"My lord, this is definitely where the scream came from," said Sebastian, standing up.

"Indeed," responded a voice from behind.

William, Ronald, Grell, Francis, and Cynthia leapt from a nearby roof. William adjusted his glasses, and walked towards the obliterated corpse.

"Reaping begins now."

_**I'm ending it there. :3**_

_**Here are some translations from Swedish to English and French to English:  
-William skickat...rätt?= William sent you...right? (Swedish)  
-Imbécile= Fool (French)  
-Venir Sur= Come on (French)  
-Jävla Helvete= F**king hell (Swedish)  
-Frérot= Little Brother (French)**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed the introduction! I'll be looking forward to your reviews…well, positive ones, and I'll try to update soon. (I think I will not accomplish this. :P)  
Goodbye for now!**_

_**~White Okami-Sama**_


End file.
